


Red

by Inevitinfini



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Poems, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Child Abuse, Poetry, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: a sweet little poem for the boys covering their journey through trauma, their recovery, and oh god the YEARNING.





	Red

Red concealing anger and pain, red seeping from wounds.  
Red like revenge and disdain, staining the blood moon.

Red like jealousy, petty distrust.  
Red like eyes blinded by lust.

Two hearts intertwined, neither one aware.  
Both too distracted to see what's truly there.

Rivalry becoming camaraderie, a truce to help a friend.  
Before they even know it, they'll reach their happy end. 

Chalk stained fingers as they sit on the floor,  
Rivals become friends and loathe no more.

A love once shared for an old would be lover, turns its eyes to one another.

Red like the blood of his knight,  
Scars fading over time.  
Red like the crush consuming a once clouded mind.

Red like denial, not wanting to admit  
That perhaps their bond is the best true fit.

Confused and meek, red dusting their cheeks.

Red on grey, no label can convey it.  
If only they'd have the courage to open up and say it.

Red anger fades, red love washes in with the tide.  
Red hearts joined and no longer wanting to hide.

Red in his heart, his blood, his veins.  
Red in a heart no longer held back by pain.

Flashes of red, the clashing of steel.  
The hatred of an unloving guardian full of bitterness and zeal.

In the undeserved place he once stood, now stands the knight, who can only do good.

Unwanted mourning for someone he shouldn't miss,  
Patient understanding sealed with a kiss.

Red nightmares, red trauma too,  
Red in the mirror staring back at you.

Waking in dead of night, painful reminders of his childhood plight.  
Once coping with these memories alone, now found comfort in a love of his own.

Red, once associated with hurt and neglect,  
Now a symbol of the one he wishes to protect.

Red like passion, hidden beneath a stoic stare.  
Red like love you didn't know was there.

Red in his tears as he tells you he hurts too.  
Red like the bond shared in the hue.

Red in the sky as they watch the rising sun.  
Red in this new world as they become one.

Hands dancing shyly, afraid of a gentle touch,  
Hands locked tightly, a never wavering clutch.

They look to the future to stitch their sutures.  
They remember the past, to remind them that pain doesn't last. 

Red like hesitant eyes, staring into his,  
Red like the feeling of a long awaited kiss.

A smile given timidly, like a humble gift.  
His smile sets the world alight and makes the mind drift.

Black becomes pink becomes red,  
Red in the words that have gone unsaid.

Words aren't needed when actions speak loud,  
Two hands conjoined, two hearts lost in a crowd.

Red like the comfort of a handcrafted home,  
Red like a love they'd never before known.


End file.
